Mage
Class Introduction As a master of the elements, the mage possesses the highest burst damage of all classes, and can cast conflicting elements on monsters of various elementt maximum damage. However, the mage’s inherently low health and long casting time limit the mage’s true damage potential. The mage is great at dispatching enemies from afar and their play style revolves around using their skills effectively. Caution must be taken when playing a mage because they have the least amount of health and defence out of all the classes and are easily defeated if surrounded. Luckily, mages can usually destroy the target before it reaches them. Pros *High Damage (Arguably the best) *Alot of skills, versatile *High Mana *Capable of healing/buffing Cons *Low Health *Low Defense *Restricted by long cooldowns and casting times *They aren't very useful while silenced/on cooldown Skills Mages currently have 12 skills that can be unlocked by getting skill books. Fire Bolt Instant : Strikes a single target with a fire bolt, dealing massive damage. : Unlock at level 5 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 3 sec Magic Bolt Instant : Launches multiple bolts at the target, dealing magic damage. : Unlock at level 10 : Cost: 15 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 6 sec Energy Passive : Increases mage's max MP. : Unlock at level 15 Meteor Drop : Deals AOE damage by manipulating destructive meteors. : Charge each level 1 sec : Unlock at level 20 : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 60 sec Awaken Instant : Recovers MP swiftly. : Unlock at level 25 : Cost: no cost : Cool down: 60 sec Thunder Instant : Strikes a single target heavily with thunder. : Unlock at level 30 : Cost: 45 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 8 sec Fire Wall Instant : Harms and slows down enemies in the area of effect by conjuring flames. : Unlock at level 35 : Cost: 35 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Freeze Instant : Freezes the target. Target is unfrozen when it takes damage. : Unlock at level 40 : Cost: 30 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Magic Mastery Passive : Increases Magic Crit Chance and Crit damage. : Unlock at level 45 Magic Shield Instant : Creates a magic shield to absorb incoming damage. : Unlock at level 50 : Cost: 25 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Silence Curse Instant : Attacks the target, disabling it from using skills. : Unlock at level 55 : Cost: 40 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 30 sec Frost Breath Instant : Causes massive damage to all enemies in the area of effect. Deals additional damage to frozen targets. : Unlock at level 60 : Cost: 45 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 0 sec Talents : Talents are specializations your Mage can take. Each specializtions have its strong and weak points. Its recommended to stay on one to the end. : Its available after Lv.25. Destruction : Mage goes for most Damage. He have highest attack from all specializations. : Staff Expertise Enh. Fire Bolt : Requires 10 Expertise at Destruction Magic Recharge : Requires 20 Expertise at Destruction Blink : Requires 20 Expertise at Destruction : Cost: 5 MP : Range: 25 yards : Cooldown: 20 sec. Instantly moves the character to a destination up to 16 yards away. Cannot go through obstacles. Energy Snatch : Requires 30 Expertise at Destruction Thunder Domination : Requires 40 Expertise at Destruction Overdrive instant :Requires 41 Expertise at Destruction : Cost: 300 MP : Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases Enhancad Damage by 120%. Lasts 5 sec. Chain Casting : Requires 50 Expertise at Destruction Enh. Silence Course : Requires 60 Expertise at Destruction Devastate instant : Requires 62 Expertise at Destruction : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 45 sec. Deals 200% Magic damage and an additional 800 damage. Spirit Recharge : Requires 70 Expertise at Destruction Mystic Bond instant : Requires 83 Expertise at Destruction : MP cost: 150 : Cooldown: 120 sec. Transforms mage into an arcane wizard, increasing damage by 50% of max MP. Also recovers 10 MP per sec. Lasts 30 sec. Doom Pulse instant : Requires 104 Expertise at Destruction : Cost: 100 MP : Range: 6 yards : Cooldown: 10 sec Attacks up to 10 targets within a fan-like area in front of you, dealin 220% damage. Also has a 5% chance to Stun targets for 1 sec. : : Balance : This mages can stand some damage because of their DMG RD talent. Its good way to Strenghen your HP build mage. Heart of Nature Arcane Boost : Requires 10 Expertise at Balance Enh. Freeze : Requires 20 Expertise at Balance Bless instant : Requires 20 experitse in Balance : Cost: 100 MP : Range: 16 yards : Cooldown: 0 sec. Max HP +500, Holy Attack +30, Skill Crit Accuracy +20. Lasts 30 min. : Life Sap : Requires 30 Expertise at Balance Nimbleness : Requires 40 Expertise at Hunter Feign Death instant : Feign Death to protect yourself. Increases crawling speed by 120. Potions can by used. You will not be attacked but cannot attack the others either. Lasts 4 sec. : Requires 41 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 20 MP : Cooldown: 30 sec. : : Enhance Trap : Requires 50 Expertise at Hunter Hunt : Requires 60 Expertise at Hunter Grapple instant : Deals 600 Holy damage, Stunning the target for 2 sec. and dragging it to you. : Requires 62 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 35MP : Cooldown: 30 sec. : : Enhance Multi-Arrow : Requires 70 Expertise at Hunter Volley instant : Suppress targeted area, dealing 180% damage to all targets. Also lowers target's SPD by 10% for 8 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. : Requires 83 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 80MP : Cooldown: 4 sec. : : Arrow Shot instant : Deploy an MK-III Arrow Shot, dealing 80% to targets in the area effect. Lasts 10 sec. : Requires 104 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 50MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 45 sec. : : HP : Ranger while shooting with most ATK SPD can weaken his enemies and drains ther MP. Exorcist Techniques Precision : Requires 10 Expertise at Magehunter Quick Reflexes : Requires 20 Expertise at Magehunter Enhance Haste : Requires 20 Expertise at Magehunter : Lowers thw CD (Cooldown) time of Haste by 9 sec., also lowers its MP cost by 15 : Building Bravery : Requires 30 Expertise at Magehunter Quick Reload : Requires 40 Expertise at Magehunter Running Shot instant : Lowers target's DMG RD by 5% and SPD by 15%. Lasts 20 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. : Requires 41 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 10MP : Cooldown: 3 sec Enhance Homing Arrow : Requires 50 Expertise at Magehunter Weaken Attack : Requires 60 Expertise at Magehunter Combat Master : Requires 62 Expertise at Magehunter : Enables you to use Crack Shot while moving. Also lowers CD (Cooldown) time of Crack Shot by 18 sec. Effect remains regardless of how many attack you do. : : Mana Burn : Requires 70 Expertise at Magehunter Opress : In the next 5 seconds, any of the Ranger's attack lowers target SPD and ATK SPD by 50%. Suppressed targets takes 10% more damage. : Requires 83 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 50MP : Cooldown: 45 sec. : Void Shot : Shoots a void arrow at the target, dealing (1000 + 300% of target's lost MP) : Requires 104 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 40MP : Cooldown: 30 sec.t